<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding in the Closet (But Literally) by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021794">Hiding in the Closet (But Literally)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alix and Marc show up to take Nathaniel with them to the skate park.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, he's going to have to be dragged there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix Kubdel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding in the Closet (But Literally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha surprise fic &gt;:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nathaniel, you promised!” Alix shouted, looking around the apartment, “You don’t get to make plans to go to the skatepark with me then cancel when I make it to your apartment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone chimed with a notification. Fishing it out of her pocket, she saw a text message from the very boy she was trying to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You can’t make me go if you can’t find me &gt;:)’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She growled, “Oh, come on! I even brought your boyfriend!” Marc came back from looking in a room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, only one place left to check,” He sighed, tilting his head towards Nathaniel’s bedroom. Alix wordlessly followed the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nathhhh,” Marc drawled out, entering the room, “Come out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled “Noooo!” came from somewhere in the room. The writer sighed, walking over to the closet, swinging the door open. Nathaniel sat there on his phone, leaning against a large panda plushie. Alix vaguely recalled Nathaniel gushing about Marc winning him it during a date at the carnival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc leaned down, dragging Nathaniel out by his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marc, nooo,” Nathaniel whined, going limp in his boyfriend’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you promised!” Alix huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he do this often?” Marc asked Alix, slightly bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too often,” She responded, spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc stifled a laugh, before leaning down over Nathaniel, “You can sleep over at my place tonight if you stop being difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead shot up, running towards the door, “Alright, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc shook his head fondly, turning to Alix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a child,” Alix groaned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A child</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted her back in sympathy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>